Project Description (Core B): The overall aim of PARC's Core B on Program Development / Pilot Projects is to leverage innovations through PARC's new institutional structure (Core O), PARC's expanded, rejuvenated and increasingly multidisciplinary set of PARC Associates, and innovative new data resources created by Core D and PARC's research networks, in order to: Specific Aim 1: (i) Encourage new research in population aging that reflects PARC?s expanded vision, stimulates new interdisciplinary collaborations at the intersection of PARC?s Themes and Research Networks, and utilizes the new research opportunities created by PARC?s in- vestments in Data Resource Development, (ii) enhance the training, research and career of junior scholars and/or scholars new to research in the demography and economics of aging, and (iii) stimulate novel PARC pilot projects addressing the significant and policy-relevant knowledge gaps in domestic and global aging research outlined in the Significance of the Overall Core. Specific Aim 2: Explore and evaluate the feasibility of expanding the list of sponsors of the annual QUARTET Pilot Project competition to include other NIA Centers at Penn.